


Flowers Grown With Love For You

by gekkagumi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, No Beta We Die Like August
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gekkagumi/pseuds/gekkagumi
Summary: The first time Tsumugi coughs up petals, he knows what it means. All sorts of lovers are common in his business, and that includes unrequited lovers. On rare occasions, there's a happy ending. The object of their affections returns their love, and they live happily ever after–or at least, one can only assume so. Tsumugi, however, doesn't have such hopes for a happy ending for himself. Well, if he did, he probably wouldn't have developed such a disease, but regardless, his odds seem especially abysmal.IDK if this is good, but it's been sitting in my Google Docs since November and I couldn't look at it any longer. Shout out to Jas whosetweetinspired this.
Relationships: Takatoo Tasuku & Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Flowers Grown With Love For You

The first time Tsumugi coughs up petals, he knows what it means. All sorts of lovers are common in his business, and that includes unrequited lovers. He's noticed a few different types during his time running his flower shop...

First, there's the ones who are angry, who blame the person they love for their affliction. It shows in the flowers they chose, or the messages they ask Tsumugi to create with their bouquet. "It will be your fault when I die." is a common theme. Unnecessarily harsh, Tsumugi used to think, but not being in their place, who was he to judge?

Then, there's the ones who are resigned to their fate. Often, their bouquets are a final declaration of love, or otherwise, an apology, before the end of their lives. He's not sure which situation is more heartbreaking to him.

But more heartbreaking than either two are the ones who are clueless. They bring him torn petals, bloodstained flowers, and with fear in their eyes, ask him what it means. He hates to be the bearer of bad news in those cases, but he has no choice but to tell them the truth. He tries to let them down gently, but more often than not, they leave in tears.

On rare occasions, there's a happy ending. The object of their affections returns their love, and they live happily ever after–or at least, one can only assume so. Not all relationships end up happy, but he's not exactly privy to the private lives of the people who frequent his flower shop.

Tsumugi, however, doesn't have such hopes for a happy ending for himself. Well, if he did, he probably wouldn't have developed such a disease, but regardless, his odds seem especially abysmal.

He doesn't even have a name for the man he's fallen so hopelessly for, the man with hair of the greenest leaves and eyes like a stormy sky. When Tsumugi asked, the man simply laughed and plucked a flower from the bouquet he was purchasing and tucked it into Tsumugi's hair. "How about that instead?"

And Tsumugi blushed, falling for the man right then and there. "Sweet pea…" he said, reaching up to delicately touch the flower. "Seems awful affectionate, for someone I just met." He was referring to how "sweet pea" can be used as a term of endearment, but the meaning of the flower could come into play too, he thought afterward.

Sweet peas, the birth flower of April. They can mean delicate, or blissful pleasure, but they can also mean a loving goodbye. Tsumugi thought the man was going for the latter meaning in the bouquet, as the sweet peas were paired with other flowers that represented sadness and loss, but the man claimed not to know.

"Ah, I was just kidding, I didn't realize that was what kind of flower they were." the man said, another laugh accompanying his words. "But if you want to call me that, I won't stop you."

Tsumugi wasn't sure he believed that. The flowers seemed too carefully chosen for him to not know what they were. If Tsumugi himself were making a bouquet to put on a loved one's grave, he might have chosen this exact same arrangement.

Of course, he didn't know for sure if that was what these flowers were for, but the hidden sadness in the man's eyes, accompanied by the meanings of the flowers he chose made Tsumugi think so. But that one comment made him a bit unsure. Not that he showed it.

"Well, it's as good a name as any, until you give me your real one." Tsumugi commented. There was a bit more pain in the man's eyes as Tsumugi said that though, and he couldn't figure out why.

Was it his wording, referring to his "real" name? Maybe he didn't like his name. Tsumugi could understand that, he once tutored a kid who had asked to be called a different name than Tsumugi had been told initially. He didn't understand entirely, but that kid seemed much happier as "Zero" than as "Taichi," so Tsumugi did his best to be supportive. So perhaps this person was the same way. Tsumugi wouldn't pry though. It wasn't his job to. His job was just to sell flowers, and that was what he continued to do.

And the man continued to be mysterious, becoming a regular customer for the next few months. Even after all that time, Tsumugi still never learned his name, a fact that his best friend Tasuku teased him for when he found out. The two had been chatting at the counter when the man walked in. "Oh, Sweet Pea!" Tsumugi said excitedly, earning him a concerned look from Tasuku.

"Ah, if I'm interrupting something, I can come back later." the man said, but Tsumugi shook his head.

"No, not at all, Taachan and I were just talking, right?"

The nickname got Tsumugi a glare this time, but Tasuku thankfully agreed. "Yeah. I gotta get back before my lunch is over anyway. See ya, Tsumu." he said before leaving. And almost immediately afterwards, Tsumugi got a text from Tasuku asking when the hell Tsumugi started dating someone.

Tsumugi awkwardly explained the situation over text, that he was _not_ dating Sweet Pea, and the story behind why he calls the man that.

Tasuku's only response was, "But you do like him, don't you?"

Tsumugi couldn't really deny that.

Tasuku proceeded to ask for everything Tsumugi knew about the man, and was surprised to find out that Tsumugi still didn't know his name.

"How do you like him, but you don't even know anything about him?" Tasuku asked, but Tsumugi couldn't explain it. He was simply drawn to him. Tasuku gave him a hard time for it, but in the end, he was supportive.

Which was nice, or at least, it would have been nice, if it weren't for the fact that the whole conversation happened while Sweet Pea was still in the shop, causing Tsumugi to become increasingly flustered, which made Sweet Pea ask him several times if he was okay.

_No, I'm not okay._ Tsumugi thought, _I'm gay. And this crush is going to be the death of me._

Tsumugi never imagined, at that time, that the crush would _literally_ be the death of him, but here he is, coughing up narcissus petals.

Narcissus, which can mean unrequited love, or selfishness. He certainly feels that's fitting, isn't it? Selfishly, he wishes for his feelings to be returned, when they never will. He recalls the first time he used that flower in an arrangement for Sweet Pea…

"These flowers seem a bit different than the ones you'd usually pick." Tsumugi commented. The bouquets he'd made for Sweet Pea before then always seemed to have messages of regret, sadness, grief, but this one was much more harsh.

The narcissus were paired with marigolds, for grief and pain, alongside other flowers with less friendly meanings. The whole thing read as an accusation, perhaps even a threat to the person receiving it, Tsumugi thought. Very different from the ones before.

"Ah, you've seen right through me, Tsumugi." Sweet Pea answered with a smile that wasn't quite as innocent as it was probably supposed to be. "It's for a dear friend, someone different from the recipient of the previous flowers." Tsumugi wasn't so sure how true that was, but didn't say anything. "Oh, why don't you add anemones. He always liked those."

Tsumugi smiled and nodded as he picked out some lovely white anemones to add to the arrangement. _Anemones, meaning forsaken. It fits, but I wonder who this person forsook? The same person Sweet Pea is grieving for?_ But again, Tsumugi didn't pry. He simply continued smiling as he wondered about the life of this mysterious handsome man.

Sweet Pea started coming more often after that, alternating which kind of flowers he would get each time, making Tsumugi even more intrigued with each visit. That is, until now. There was a brief period where Sweet Pea seemed to stop coming as often as usual, but now he's here again, and Tsumugi is suffering for it.

He doesn't understand why it started just now. He's liked Sweet Pea all this time, so why is it only affecting him now? He has a theory, and it comes down to the flowers Sweet Pea picks out this time. White tulips, for forgiveness. Star-of-Bethlehem, for reconciliation. Lilies-of-the-valley, for returning happiness. A few other choices, and Tsumugi has him figured out once more.

It's an apology, and a getting back together bouquet, Tsumugi thinks. If there was ever even the slightest chance for him and Sweet Pea (not that he ever thought there was, this is a guy who won't even give him his name, after all), it's crushed here and now. It stings a little, even if Tsumugi is happy for him. He keeps trying to smile, but every time he does, that feeling begins to build in his chest, until he eventually coughs up more petals.

"Are you alright, Tsumugi?" Sweet Pea asks after the third or so time that Tsumugi coughs while carefully arranging the flowers. "I hope you're not getting sick. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Oh, how that hurts to hear. It's not fair, it's not fair at all. He wishes he was truly so valuable to the other, but he knows he's not. He's just the shopkeeper who sells him flowers. Tsumugi wonders if Sweet Pea even thinks of him when he's not here… Probably not. So he turns away, trying to conceal the petals before they become too much.

"Oh, it's just a little cough, is all. It's not contagious or anything, so you needn't worry." Tsumugi reassures him, hastily putting the finishing touches on the arrangement before turning back to give it to Sweet Pea.

"I'm more worried about your well being than you getting me sick." Sweet Pea clarifies in a surprisingly serious tone. Does he mean it, or is he simply teasing as usual? Even Tsumugi finds it hard to read the man at times.

Well, with no reason to believe otherwise, Tsumugi decides to take it as genuine, but before he can respond, he spots the other man pulling a flower petal out from the arrangement. A yellow petal. One that was definitely not supposed to be there. Tsumugi's blood runs cold, his heart pounding in his chest.

"What's this… a narcissus? A daffodil maybe?" Sweet Pea asks, and Tsumugi is too shocked to answer. "Ah… they can also mean new beginnings, can't they? What a thoughtful addition. I can always count on you to make such a perfect arrangement. Go ahead and add in a few more of those."

Tsumugi lets out a sigh of relief, thankful the man didn't read too much into the petals that had made their way into the bouquet. "Ahaha, you caught me!" he says, going along with the assumption that the addition was intentional, as he grabs a few daffodils to work into the arrangement.

There's a brief look of suspicion from Sweet Pea, but it quickly fades to one of his usual smiles. "Well I appreciate it. You have good judgement, so I wouldn't mind if you surprised me again."

"Maybe I will." Tsumugi says with a sweet smile, though he doesn't plan on doing so again.

But in the week between Sweet Pea's next visit, his plans change. The petals turn into full flowers, though the flower varies from time to time, they all seem to be mostly intact when they make it out. And Tsumugi thinks to himself, why waste perfectly good flowers? He doesn't initially plan to sell them, considering where they came from, but at least he can keep them, right?

There's a vase by his cash register, and he allows it to slowly but surely fill with flowers. His flowers. They are still beautiful, in a tragic way. Perhaps, when he's gone, they can remain as a memorial of his love.

Sweet Pea doesn't have such plans of letting them remain. When he comes in again, another bouquet for the departed companion, he takes note of the flowers. "This bouquet is lovely." he says, pointing to the vase. "Though it seems a bit sad. Is it for someone?"

Tsumugi shakes his head. "It's… more of a personal project." he says, blushing. How is he supposed to explain that, really?

There's a hint of a frown on the man's face, but it's gone so quickly, Tsumugi almost isn't sure he saw it. "I especially like these white and red sweet peas, how did you get them like that?"

An awkward smile from Tsumugi as he continues. "I just grew them with a lot of love is all!" It's not entirely a lie, right? It's his love for the other that grew them, and caused the blood from when he coughed them up to stain the pure white petals.

"They remind me of you and I, in a way." the other comments, and before Tsumugi can even begin to figure out how to react to that, continues, "If you happen to get any more, I'd love to purchase some. Give me a call if you do, I'm more than willing to pay extra." He hands Tsumugi a business card with his phone number on it, though Tsumugi is more focused on a different piece of information found on it.

"... Chikage…" he says the name out loud, barely audible.

"Hm?" the man, Utsuki Chikage, apparently, seems confused for a moment. "Ah… I forgot you didn't know my name, I'm sorry about that. I just grew so enamored with being called Sweet Pea by you, that it completely slipped my mind that I meant to tell you after a bit."

Tsumugi's cheeks turn pink, but alongside that feeling of affection comes the feeling of pain in his chest, and he knows he won't be able to hide whatever comes up this time. "I-It's alright! Just, l-let me go check in the back to see what I have!" Before Chikage can protest, Tsumugi runs out of the room.

And the minute he's out of Chikage's sight, the flowers come bursting forth in a painful coughing fit. It's several different kinds this time, lilies-of-the-valley, anemones, marigolds, tulips, and of course, those treasured sweet peas, every flower he's ever sold to Chikage comes up this time, tearing up his lungs and throat, and staining each one with his blood.

It hurts, it hurts so horribly, and for a moment, Tsumugi thinks this might be the end already. But fate doesn't choose to be so kind as to release him from his suffering just yet. No, the coughing subsides after a bit, though the pain lingers. Which leaves Tsumugi to clean up the mess he's made.

Flowers are scattered everywhere, and he does his best to pick them all up without going into another coughing fit. He gathers them all up and sets them on a nearby table. He'll have to find somewhere else to put them later.

He does take note of the white sweet peas, parts dyed red just the same way the ones Chikage commented on. There's no way he can sell Chikage flowers with fresh blood on them, of course, but the ones already out by the register, maybe…

It takes another moment before Tsumugi feels even remotely prepared to face Chikage again, but when he does, he knows what he wants to do. He steps back out, though his eyes don't quite meet Chikage's anymore. "I do have some more, but they're not quite ready yet." he says, trying not to wince when he hears how hoarse he sounds. "Why don't you take the ones I have here."

Concern shows clearly on Chikage's face. "I couldn't accept that. And more importantly, are you–"

"I insist!" Tsumugi can't give Chikage the chance to question if he's okay. "Please. Consider them a gift! You've been such a loyal customer for so long! It's the least I can do!" Before Chikage can even begin to protest again, Tsumugi is already carefully pulling the desired flowers from the vase, wrapping them up, and shoving them into Chikage's arms.

"Tsumugi–" Chikage starts to speak again, but Tsumugi pleads with his eyes for him not to say anything. A tense moment passes, their eyes locked, then… "Thank you. I'll be sure to repay you next time I'm here."

Tsumugi breathes a sigh of relief. "Y-Yeah, next time." Both his voice and his smile are weak, yet he's still able to escape the encounter without any further casualties, save for one painful moment as he more or less shoves Chikage out the door.

"Please, get some rest and feel better, Tsumugi. I understand it isn't my place to pry, but you're going to hurt yourself going on like this, you know." Chikage's concern sounds genuine, and it hurts.

Still, Tsumugi manages to keep a forced smile on his lips as he responds. "Sorry for worrying you. I promise I'll take care."

But even worse than the concern is the look of scrutiny which Chikage gives him, as Chikage reaches forward and brushes something from below his lip. Tsumugi, frozen in place, can't see what it is, but he can guess that it's either blood or a flower petal. Perhaps both. But Chikage frowns at it, then that frown fades to a cold smile, so different from the warm ones Tsumugi had gotten used to.

Then, Chikage leaves, and when he's gone, there's an eerie emptiness left behind. In a way, it almost feels like the calm before the storm.

But, much to the contrary, things get better from there, or at least they seem to on the surface. Tsumugi gets better at concealing his ailment, and when he sees Chikage next, the encounters go much more smoothly.

That can at least partly be attributed to a change in behavior on Chikage's end though. Though he seems to act the same on the surface, Tsumugi is far too observant to miss it–Chikage has become more distant and detached since that moment. It's a double-edged sword, it hurts but also helps. There aren't any more of those moments of almost closeness that make his heart pound and his chest ache, causing painful fits of coughing, which should be good.

But as the distance between them grows, so does the hopelessness of Tsumugi's feelings, and worse, the size of the flowers he coughs up. He knows his disease is progressing too quickly, but what is he to do about it? It all seems so hopeless, and he's too tired to do much about it anyway.

Besides that, his bloodied flowers seem to be all that keeps Chikage coming anymore. He's stopped buying anything else, all he asks for each time he arrives is whatever Tsumugi has sitting in the vase by the register.

Chikage seemed a bit hesitant to ask the first time, quickly adding that he understood if Tsumugi didn't want to part with them, and Tsumugi himself was hesitant at first to sell them. But what else was he going to do with them? Keep letting them pile up until he was drowning in them? So he gave in, why not let the person who made them bloom to begin with have them.

So their meetings take on a pattern that way. Chikage arrives, asks for the flowers in that vase, both of them carefully avoiding the topic of how they came to be or why Chikage wants them. There's a bit of banter between them, keeping up the illusion that things between them remain the same. But between Chikage's distance and Tsumugi's growing lack of energy, there's no life to their exchanges anymore.

Sometimes, Tsumugi almost wishes the flowers would finally take his life and end this brutal cycle.

But for whatever reason, he holds on. Though the cold treatment has made his heart wither, there are still rays of light to keep him going. He still loves the few moments he gets with Chikage. And he loves his job, and who would be left to run the flower shop if he was gone? And most of all, he still has so many more important people in his life that he can't give up on.

Though, perhaps he's neglected his friends a little since he's been getting worse. He just doesn't want them to see the state he's in. He doesn't think he's done anything wrong, up until the point that Tasuku storms into the flower shop to force him out with him.

"Seriously, you've made excuses every time we've tried to get together. What's gotten into you?" the man says as he drags Tsumugi out from behind the counter.

"I-I've just been busy, that's all!" Tsumugi's voice comes out with a weak squeak as he allows Tasuku to pull him along, knowing there's no point in resisting.

"Well you have time now. We're going to lunch." Tasuku flips the sign on the front door from "Open" to "Closed" on their way out, and Tsumugi knows he's out of excuses to get away.

And really, it's not like Tsumugi doesn't want to have lunch with Tasuku. It sounds nice, and he's missed seeing his friend, but he knows exactly what is coming with this meal…

"You look pale. Are you overworking yourself again Tsumu? I swear, no wonder you never have any time to get together." Tasuku comments while they sit in a nearby cafe, and Tsumugi can't meet his eyes as he sips a cup of tea.

"It's just a little cold." he fibs, a little half truth to try to calm Tasuku's worries. "I didn't want you to worry. I promise I'm taking care of myself." Unfortunately, those words can only do so much, as Tasuku knows him far too well to believe him entirely.

Tasuku lets out a sigh that more or less confirms that. "You know you don't have to carry things like that all on your own… Just rely on your friends every so often, really it won't kill you." Tsumugi can only smile sheepishly in response to that, a sign to tell Tasuku what they both already know–that Tsumugi knows that, yet he still won't change any time soon. Another resigned sigh from Tasuku confirms he knows that too. "So what else has my best friend not bothered to tell me recently?"

Okay, now Tsumugi is starting to feel guilty. Maybe it's that guilt which makes him answer, "Nothing!" far too quickly, revealing to Tasuku that there definitely is something Tsumugi is hiding.

"Tsumu." Tasuku says sternly, but Tsumugi remains silent, staring down at his suddenly so interesting cup of tea rather than looking anywhere near Tasuku. Which, unfortunately, leaves Tasuku to dig for answers, rather than dropping it, as Tsumugi so wishes he would. "Are you having trouble with work?" Silence. "Fighting with a friend?" Tsumugi grips his cup tighter, but doesn't speak a word. "Is it that guy you like?"

And that does it. As hard as he tried to steel himself, nothing can stop the coughs that suddenly tear through him. Failing that, he covers his mouth, at least hoping to conceal the bloodied flowers that burst forth. But it's hopeless, there's too many, and they slip through his fingers as Tasuku rushes to his side, calling out his name in a panicked voice that Tsumugi can hardly hear.

"Tsumugi… What the hell is this?" Tasuku asks. He sounds so frightened. Tsumugi can't really blame him for that. He would be too, were he not already resigned to his fate.

"Let's go back to the shop." Tsumugi says, his voice weak as he leans against Tasuku. "I'll explain there." After his coughing fit, there's already eyes on them, and Tsumugi wants nothing more than to get away from them.

"Tsumu. You need to go to a hospital. Not back to work."

Tasuku sounds serious, but when Tsumugi gives him a desperate look, only saying, "Please, Taachan." there's no way Tasuku can say no to him. Tasuku scoops Tsumugi into his arms, and after leaving money to pay for food they never even got a chance to eat, carries him away.

Now, back where they started, Tsumugi explains the disease to Tasuku.

"So, you're… coughing up flowers… because this Sweet Pea guy doesn't like you back?" Tasuku asks when Tsumugi finishes, sending Tsumugi into another fit of coughing, though a milder one this time.

"Chi… Chikage…" Tsumugi forces out once he's capable of speaking again. "His name is… Chikage. And yes, that is the jist of it."

Tasuku shakes his head in disbelief. "That sounds more like the plot of some manga." Tsumugi gives him a tired look, prompting him to continue, "But I guess I can't deny that it's happening to you, huh? I still think you should go to a hospital though."

This time, Tsumugi shakes his head. "What am I supposed to do, walk in and say 'The guy I like doesn't like me back, fix me doc'? I'd be laughed out of the place, or worse, sent to the psych unit."

"Well you can't just give up!" Tasuku counters, a fierceness in his voice in his voice that makes Tsumugi reconsider things.

Even so… "But what am I supposed to do?"

That seems to stump Tasuku too. "I… I don't know." There's silence between the two for a moment, then… "Would you mind if I ask around a bit? I won't mention your name, but I have a friend who might know something about this… disease. Maybe there's a cure."

Tsumugi is quiet as he thinks it over. "Go ahead. If there's anything else I can do… I'll try it."

Tasuku smiles at him. "Thank you, Tsumu. If there's a way to save you… I swear I'll find it." The smile Tsumugi returns is weak, but there's a bit more hope in it than he had before. He only hopes whatever answer he might find comes in time.

But days pass and he doesn't hear back from Tasuku. That weak hope fades fast. And when a familiar head of green hair enters his shop once more, Tsumugi almost fears the end might come too soon.

But then, there's an unexpected fire in stormy blue eyes, an urgency to Chikage's moves that Tsumugi has never seen before. That intense gaze is fixated on Tsumugi alone, and Tsumugi doesn't understand why, until the man grabs him, and deeply and passionately kisses Tsumugi.

When they part, Tsumugi's eyes are wide, and he's breathless for a much different reason than he has been in the past several weeks. "I love you." Chikage says, the usually composed man equally as breathless. "Don't die for me. Please."

Though the pressure on his chest seems to be fading, Tsumugi is… a bit lost. "Why… How…" Chikage then beckons for him to sit down, then begins to explain.

The story goes that it happened something like this: Tasuku asked his friend Azuma for advice, as the older man was better with handling complicated relationships than him; Azuma then happened to mention it to his roommate, Guy, while talking about his day one evening; Guy, who owned a bar, then mentioned it to his employee, Hisoka, as a bit of gossip to keep the lazy man awake during a slow shift; and apparently Hisoka was Chikage's brother, who he'd recently been reunited with, so he proceeded to bluntly tell Chikage, "You're killing your crush, idiot."

Once Hisoka elaborated on what exactly he meant by that comment, Chikage dropped everything to run to Tsumugi. Which led to where they are now.

"So you… you liked me?" Tsumugi asks, his cheeks red. "I wish you'd said something before!"

"I let you call me sweet pea for months on end. Not to mention, I spent more money on flowers than any sane man probably should." Chikage says, chuckling a little. I thought I might have been being too obvious. Then when I realized you developed the Hanahaki disease, I thought you liked someone else. I wasn't too keen on the idea of confessing to a dying man who couldn't possibly like me back. Actually, I tried to distance myself, as I was… afraid of losing someone I cared about again." The sudden vulnerability, which Chikage never let show before, is surprising to Tsumugi. "I suppose I only made things worse for you by not being direct with my emotions. I almost killed you. I'm sorry."

Tsumugi shakes his head, taking Chikage's hand. "No, I was killing myself with my obliviousness. I thought I understood you and your feelings without ever speaking to you directly about it, and made you worry. I'm sorry for that." Their fingers lace so comfortably together that it's almost hard to believe it took them so much to get to this point. "So, wait, did you realize–"

"Yes, I knew I was buying the flowers you were coughing up." Chikage answers before Tsumugi can finish. "Well, I didn't realize when I first asked about them, but after the first time, I knew. I don't know why I did it. Maybe I was desperate to have a piece of you to hold onto, or maybe I was just jealous."

Tsumugi leans his head on Chikage's shoulder, making the older man smile. "Well you needn't feel that way anymore. I'm yours now, and I'm not going anywhere. I-I mean if you want me to be yours. I suppose I shouldn't assume…"

Chikage is quick to kiss Tsumugi again, full of gentleness this time. "It might not be easy, loving me. But if you'll have me, there's nothing I'd want more."

"Could it be any harder than almost dying?" Tsumugi teases.

"It could be." Chikage says, his grave expression making it difficult to tell whether he's joking. "Would you still want to be with me if it did end up being that hard?"

Tsumugi only hesitates a moment before deciding to take Chikage's question seriously. "I would."

There's a hidden hint of relief in Chikage's expression as he smiles. "Then that's all I can ask for." Tsumugi doesn't know what lies ahead for the two of them, but whatever is to come, he's sure they can face it together.

**Author's Note:**

> thnx for reading! im on twitter @ gaihiso ❤️


End file.
